Computer Problems
by Mein Liebling
Summary: [Human, sitting next to each other on a plane!AU, NorIce preslash] Eiríkur is on his way back from a friend's house, and Lukas is a university student with the most awful friends who download viruses on his laptop. Perhaps the delay wasn't such a bad thing.


_"Hello passengers, this is your captain speaking. We will be taxing around for an undetermined amount of time as they clear the runway for one of the other international flights. Please just sit back and relax as we will be in the air shortly."_

The intercom gave a little click and a crackle before dying down, and you could hear the passengers complaining to each other at the delay. Not only was there a thunder storm in the area they were passing through (making them have to replot the course and add on an extra thirty minutes to their flight) but now they were probably going to be sitting on the ground for a good hour, as the airport always took _years _to give the 'all clear' signal.

Eiríkur sighed as he stared out the window. Pops was going to be worried when he came later, but he would text him as soon as his phone turned back on and tell him that he should plan more for three in the afternoon instead of two. What a drag though, to be stuck for so long on the international flight. It would take approximately 5 hours to get from Russia to England now, and he was already filled with an unresolved sense of boredom and pure energy from his last flight. At least this was a small plane, surprisingly with only two seats per row, so there were less people to make loud noise.

_'Why did Leon convince me to go home with him and spend a week in China?' _he wondered miserably as he texted his 'Dad'. _'Ah, that's right. He wanted to show me that yes Yong-Soo and Hyung-Soo did have UST. He's so fucking weird.'_

Eiríkur rubbed his eyes and yawned, checking the time on his phone before leaning back in his seat. He had tons of time to spare, but he already read all his books twice and finished his homework two weeks before, so he was completely out of mindless things to do.

The man next to him- well, not really a man, he seemed around university aged- was typing quickly on his laptop, looking absolutely annoyed with the delay. Eiríkur glanced at him but quickly looked away, not feeling like engaging in a conversation.

He played games on his phone for a good ten minutes until he heard soft sounds of cursing coming from the blond man sitting next to him. Eiríkur looked at him sideways curiously, his Norwegian not fluent but he knew the words 'are you fucking kidding me' quite well.

The man's laptop seemed to have froze, deleted the document the man was working on, and somehow the screen was split into two with a bunch of static lines in between.

"I knew I should not have let the Dane use my laptop..." the man glared and clicked his tongue. "He probably downloaded a bunch of viruses onto it."

The silver haired boy stared at the the laptop for a second and bit his lip. He had seen that, hadn't something similar happened to Kiku's laptop while he stayed over at Leon's house? How did they fix it?

The man tapped his computer in a halfhearted attempt to snap it out of the shock, before scowling and pulling out his phone to try and figure out how to fix it.

Eiríkur suddenly blinked and remembered. "Ah!"

The blond turned his head to look at the Icelandic teen, who blushed as he caught the stare. "A-Ah, sorry. I have a friend who went through a similar problem with their computer, and I know how to fix it, if you'd like."

Blue eyes blinked at him, and then the man's lips quirked upward. "That would be fantastic if you could fix it, my editor would have my head if I did not send him the file by tomorrow."

Eiríkur just nodded and pulled the laptop into his lap, reminding himself how Yong-Soo had fixed it, and carefully hit a few small buttons at the same time on the keyboard, which made the screen wiggle for a few seconds, before turning black and slowly beginning to boot up again.

The man gave a full on smile. "Thank you so much, I cannot thank you enough."

Eiríkur ducked his head and his blush, which had nearly faded, returned full force. "It was nothing," the fifteen year old shook him off, and he turned his phone over and over again in his hands.

"Really, I cannot." The college student held out his hand. "Lukas Bondevik."

The silver haired teen smiled for a few seconds as he shook it. "Eiríkur Steilsson, a pleasure."

"Oh no, the pleasure is all mine."

The plane ride didn't seem too long anymore, if only it seemed like it would go by too fast.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cuties, I so love these too. OTP forever.<em>**

**_I don't own Hetalia Axis-Powers, and I surely do not own the countries themselves. _**


End file.
